Christmas Birthday Surprise
by briannawatson1212
Summary: Three roommates celebrate the other roommates birthday but the girl wish is to make love to the other one.


Christmas Birthday Surprise

**This book is copyright if you try to steal it then I will sue you ©**

With Christmas around the corner the girls of apartment 210 were ready to surprise they roommates with a gift they bought for each other. In the small living room there was a Christmas tree with 8 big presents each of the girls pick out for each other.

"I can't wait until Christmas," said Jennifer. Jennifer had an athletic body with nice long brunette hair. "Yea, but tomorrow we going to go eat out at Apple Bee's for Sarah birthday," said Mackenzie. Mackenzie was a brunette like Jennifer but was a skinny type instead of an athletic type. Jennifer and Mackenzie waited for their other roommate Sarah.

Sarah was working the late shift at the lawyer office and didn't come home until about 1:00, which at that time everyone was sleep. Sarah walk in with her lawyer suit on and was ready to go and take a shower. Sarah was the oldest one but also the most beautiful one of the trio. She stands the tallest, only by an inch or two, and had long raven black hair.

By morning, with two days until Christmas, Jennifer and Mackenzie woke early so they can surprise Sarah with the birthday cake and events they had plan for her. Sarah got up out of her bed came in the living and was surprise with her friends standing over a birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday," said Jennifer and Mackenzie. "Aw, thank you guys," said Sarah. Sarah blows out the candles and makes a wish. "We have a whole plan for you today and you have to go with it all day," said Jennifer. "That's right there will be no no's," said Mackenzie. "Fine, I will not whine at all today," said Sarah as she giggles a little. "Well lets get today started." Jennifer, Mackenzie, and Sarah hop in the shower and gets ready for Sarah long day.

They first take Sarah to the mall so she can get any outfit she wants. "You lucky you know that," said Jennifer to Sarah. "How is that?" ask Sarah. "You're lucky because your birthday is near Christmas so you get double presents." Jennifer said while she and Sarah laugh. After about two hours at the mall they take her to the movies to watch a movie that Sarah been dying to see. "Thank you so much, you guys," Sarah said about two hours later after the movie. "Your welcome and we still have one more place to go." Mackenzie told her.

As they drove to Apple Bee's Sarah started thinking about her wish as you blew out the candles this morning. Sarah wanted one thing for her birthday and that was to make love to Jennifer. She always had a crush one her but she didn't know how to tell her or what Jennifer reaction would be. Sarah was scared that she might move out because Jennifer might think it was weird or gross.

After their trip to Apple Bee's they drove home and Sarah got ready for work. "It sucks that you have to work on your birthday," said Jennifer. "Yea, I know but I have to work," said Sarah. Sarah takes a shower again and gets ready for work. Jennifer and Mackenzie were in the living room watching TV when Sarah got a call on her phone. "Hello," said Sarah. "Yea…. Ok…. so it is close until after New Year's… Ok… No thank you… Ok bye." said Sarah. "Who was that?" ask Mackenzie. "It was my friend at the office she said that the office is close until New Year's." said Sarah with relief on her face. "Oh my god, you are the luckiest person in the world right now," said Mackenzie. "I guess I am." Sarah said.

Sarah only believes that if her wish comes true. Later that night Jennifer was in Mackenzie room studying even though it was Christmas vacation. Jennifer and Mackenzie was still in school at the university in town but were on their way to graduation. Sarah was sitting alone on the coach watching TV when she heard Jennifer leave Mackenzie room and then saw Mackenzie turn the lights off. Sarah was scared but had to tell Jennifer how she felt so she can get it off her chest.

It was around 10:00 when Sarah decides to go to bed. She tells her friends good night and walks in her room. Sarah decided to wait until 10:30 to go in Jennifer room. When the time came she goes to Mackenzie room to see if she can here her snoring, which she could. Then she walks to Jennifer rooms and opens the door. What Sarah saw next was the most shocking thing she ever saw. Jennifer was in her bed masturbating and when she saw Sarah she screams a little. "What are you doing in here?" Jennifer asks as she pulls her underwear up. Sarah was shock of what she saw she all most forgot what she wanted to say.

"Um… I was going to tell you something but it can wait," said Sarah. Sarah was about to turn around when Jennifer said, "No you can tell me now. Come in and close the door behind you." Sarah does what she is told and goes and sits on the edge of the bed. "Ok I know that you are a little freak out because of what you just saw but… I am sorry I could not help myself," said Jennifer. Sarah was thinking in her mind of Jennifer masturbating and was getting wet at the idea. Sarah must have thought about it to long time because Jennifer said, "Sarah?" "Huh, oh well Jennifer it is natural and I'm not judging you or anything like that," said Sarah. "Oh well ok but what did you want to tell me?" asked Jennifer. Sarah was not ready for this. She was still shock of what she saw and now was wet thinking about it.

"Um… well I was going to tell you um… something," said Sarah. "And that was?" asked Jennifer. "Um… well I was going to say-," said Sarah. "Oh just spit it out Sarah," interrupted Jennifer. "Ok I was going to you that I had a crush on you and I wanted to see how you felt about it," said Sarah. Jennifer had a shock look on her face.

Sarah was scare and now regrets what she told her. "Oh well ok and if you feel that way then you feel that way I can't change that," Jennifer said. Sarah felt stupid now that she told her because she had a feeling that she would not feel the same. As Sarah was about to walk out Jennifer grabs her and then pulls her face close to hers. "The truth is that I felt the same way for awhile now," said Jennifer as she kisses Sarah before she could say anything. The kiss was nice and sweet until Sarah broke it up and had a very confuse look on her face.

"Yes, it is true ok, I always liked you too. It was one night I saw you come in from work then you got in the shower. You left the door open a little and I walk in. I was in there just imagining how you look naked and I was turned on by it. That's what I have been masturbating to for awhile now." said Jennifer. "The thought of me naked?" asked Sarah. "Yes," answered Jennifer.

For some reason or another Sarah felt love shot from Jennifer heart to hers and starts kissing her again. The kiss was passionate and felt like it would never end. Sarah started feeling on Jennifer back and the thought of her smooth skin. "Sarah take me, take me now," said Jennifer. Sarah started to lift up Jennifer shirt and Sarah saw Jennifer abs and medium size breasts. Sarah kisses her neck and started sucking on it until she had a hickey. Sarah kisses on down her neck to her chest. Sarah stop for a second to unhook Jennifer bra and when she did she was mercerize by the two perfectly shape breast in front of her.

She sucks on the left one and Jennifer started to moan. Sarah suck on it while pinching the other. Then she did the same to the other one while continuing pinching the opposite one. Jennifer was moaning a little louder now. Sarah started to kiss on Jennifer body again on her way down to that perfect spot of sweetness and wetness.

Sarah takes off her shirt so Jennifer could see her breast. Sarah had bigger breast then Jennifer and that made Jennifer wetter by the second. Jennifer always image seeing her breast and know she had the opportunity that made her want to fuck her insanely. Sarah kiss on down until she was at the spot of wetness. "Jennifer can I ask you a question?" said Sarah. "You just did and yes,' said Jennifer giggling. "Are you a virgin?" ask Sarah. "Yes," answered Jennifer. "Ok that all I wanted to know," said Sarah. Since Sarah knew that she was virgin she had to take it slow, but the question was to her would be if she wanted to. Sarah pulls her underwear off and she the pretty shaved pink pussy that she been dying to see.

Sarah was turned on already but after seeing her pussy made hers going into overdrive. Sarah put her lips on Jennifer's pussy and loses control. Jennifer was moaning louder and louder as Sarah moved her tongue deeper into Jennifer pussy. Sarah forgot for a second how to stop licking her pussy until she knew it was time for the fingers. Sarah now had to make the decision to fuck her slow or go crazy with her.

Sarah put two fingers and Jennifer screams a little. The scream to Sarah didn't mean pain but it meant pleasure. Sarah motions her fingers in and out of Jennifer pussy and Jennifer moan was so loud that she was thinking it would wake Mackenzie. "Shh," said Sarah. Jennifer tries to stop moaning so loud but it didn't work out so well since, now Sarah was using three fingers instead of two. Sarah was playing with Jennifer and Jennifer knew it. Sarah could feel that Jennifer was close to an orgasm so in Sarah mine she had to speed up. Sarah started thinking; she saw a move that would make a girl squirt like crazy. If you use your middle finger and your ring finger then find the girl g-spot then she would squirt. Sarah stops what she was doing and Jennifer look up in confusion. "What are you doing I am about to come," said Jennifer. You can tell that Jennifer was out of breath; Sarah felt proud of herself.

"I know but I want to try something if that ok with you," asked Sarah. "Oh ok," said Jennifer. Sarah puts her finger back in and try to find her g-spot after she did Sarah asks, "Tell me if it hurts ok." "Ok," said Jennifer. Sarah had to remember that Jennifer was a virgin. Sarah holds her down as she move her hands in a fast up and down motion on Jennifer g-spot. As soon as Sarah started doing it Jennifer started going wild like she been electric with a Taser. Jennifer juices came out like a water hose was turn on. It went all on Sarah legs and the bed sheets. Sarah was shock at how much Jennifer came. Jennifer, who was really out of breath now look at Sarah like she was the goddess of sex.

"What the hell did you just do?" asked Jennifer as she tries to regain herself. "I just made you come but in a more intense fashion," said Sarah. "Have you done this before?" asked Jennifer. Sarah have never told Mackenzie nor Jennifer that she had a lesbian experience in high school and in college; that's where she learned the squirting move from. "Yes I have once in high school and twice in college," said Sarah. "I can tell," said Jennifer. Sarah started blushing a bright red when Jennifer came over her and then put her down on her back. "Now it your turn," said Jennifer in an aggressive voice.

Jennifer starts kissing Sarah and then she got an idea. Jennifer breaks up the kiss and tells Sarah, "I going to try this thing if it ok with you." "Oh ok," Sarah said. Sarah was so ready to be felt down in her womanhood that at that time she didn't care what Jennifer did. Jennifer sits up and makes Sarah sit up on her knees so that Jennifer had a good view of Sarah big ass. Jennifer starts rubbing her ass and then she smacks it, hard too. "What my name bitch?" Jennifer asked. Sarah know what Jennifer was doing know, playing naughty with her. Sarah loves the smack and said, "Jennifer." "Louder bitch," Jennifer said. Jennifer smacks her hand on her ass again and harder. Sarah made a moan sound and said, "Jennifer." "That's better now I want you to turn around so I can see that face." Jennifer said.

Sarah turns around and lay on her back and then Jennifer climb on her and squeeze her face and said, "You are a pretty hoe," Jennifer said. "Thank-" started Sarah. Jennifer slaps Sarah in the face and says, "Don't talk unless I tell you to talk," Jennifer said. Sarah look up at her and stayed silent. "Is there anything you want me to do to you?" Jennifer asked. "Can you lick my pussy?" ask Sarah. Jennifer slaps one of Sarah breast hard and then says, "I like my bitches to talk to me with some respect." "Can you please lick my pussy?" Sarah asks. Sarah had that very horny look on her face and she was ready to be lick. "Thank you that much better and yes I may," Jennifer said. Jennifer went down to Sarah pussy and starts licking with aggressive. She wanted Jennifer to go crazy with her orgasm just like Sarah did. Jennifer was moaning and moaning loud. Sarah and Jennifer were thinking that Mackenzie had to be hearing this. Jennifer licks Sarah until she turn and leaves to go into one of her cabinets. Jennifer pulls out a big dildo and waves it in the air.

Jennifer puts it into Sarah and Sarah went crazy. Jennifer went fast back and front until she could feel Sarah about to come. "Ooh someone is about to come," Jennifer said. Jennifer puts her finger on Sarah cunt and licks her again and then Sarah juices with all on Jennifer face. Jennifer licks as much as she can before going to the bathroom to clean the dildo.

Sarah was sitting on the bed thinking about what just happen. Her birthday wish came true and then she found out that she had a crush on her as well. Sarah knocks on the door to the bathroom and tells Jennifer that she is going to bed. Sarah went to her room and went to sleep and she dream of what just happen 25 minutes going.

When Sarah woke up in the morning she was scare to get up. She didn't know if it was real or was it a dream. She also thought of Mackenzie, what would she say? How would she feel that her two friends were fucking each other last night? As Sarah gets up and goes into the living room she see Jennifer and Mackenzie on the coach watching TV. "Good morning," said Jennifer and Mackenzie. "Morning," Sarah. "So did you sleep good last night?" said Mackenzie. Sarah and Jennifer eyes went big. Mackenzie much had not said this when Jennifer got up before her. "Um… it was great a great sleep," Sarah said. Jennifer went into shock she turn the other way and sat quietly. "Oh well can you explain, why I woke up wet because I heard two girls fucking last night?" asked Mackenzie.

(I am not done with the book yet)


End file.
